1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track assembly, and more particularly to a track assembly for track guided toy vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
A track assembly provides a path for track guided vehicles so that the track guided vehicles are able to travel on the track assembly. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional track assembly (5) is shown and has track units (50) interconnected with one another. Each track unit (50) includes two tracks (51) mounted on top of a base (52). A connecting plate (53) is securely connected to one of the tracks (51). The base (52) has a cutout (521) defined in a first end of the base (52) and a boss (522) formed on a second end of the base (52) and opposite to the cutout (521). Therefore, when two track units (50) are connected, the boss (522) from one track unit (50) is received in the cutout (521) of another track unit (50). As a consequence of the connection between the two track units (50), the connecting plate (53) of one track unit (50) is engaged with one of the two tracks (51) of another track unit (50). Thereafter, when electricity is provided to the track assembly (5), the track guided toy vehicle, i.e., a toy train, a slot racing car, is able to run on the track assembly (5). Due to the connecting plate (53), the overall appearance of the track unit (50) is ruined and the track unit (50) is very dangerous in that the protrusion of the connecting plate (53) may easily hurt the track guided vehicle player, especially children.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved track assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.